Temptation
by ShadowDragon-24
Summary: Roy Mustang is faced with Temptation on the daily basis. One day when he's off duty, he must face this once again. Temptation has a funny way of making you do things without thinking...will he be able to hold himself back? Royai ONESHOT!


_**Temptation**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own _FMA_ In Any Way. It Is Rightfully Owned by Hiromu Arakawa.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Some Crude Language, Alcohol, and Minor Sexual Themes.

**A/N: **For anyone reading this on DeviantART, yes, this is the story that goes with my picture _Temptation – Preview. _As for anyone reading this on FF, I do hope you enjoy and please PM me if you wish to see the picture this is based off :)

**WARNING: **For those of you on DA, this _is _a Royai (RoyRiza) piece. If you dislike the pairing, please don't flame or rant about it to me; _I_ like the pairing and will, therefore, write about it :3

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

_What a crappy day, _Roy Mustang thought as he was driving down the road to his home, rain drops pelting the windshield of his car as his wipers immediately wiped them away, only to have the droplets replaced by more heavy droplets. The day had started much better that this and Roy though he'd go for a peaceful little drive, since he was off-duty today. But, just as he had reached one of his favorite bars in town, he heard thunder and the rain came shortly after. Cursing his bad timing, he had one serving of his favorite drink and headed back home. Only problem was the damn rain caused a little traffic but he was almost home, thank goodness.

The rain was also making it quite difficult to see the road. Not wanting to experience an accident, Roy was forced to drive slower and be careful around every turn. He continued driving down the road until he reached an intersection. Looking both ways, making sure no one else was coming, he continued straight. His home was down this block and he was very grateful.

As he was driving down the road, though, he saw a woman with blonde, loose hair on the sidewalk. She was wearing a white, short-sleeved blouse with a black skirt that reached a little above her knees and black, high-heel boots. Holding a small, black dog in her arms, she was obviously struggling to get home under the terrible downpour. He drove until his car was ahead of her and then stopped. Pulling out his infamous cocky grin, he rolled down the window of the passenger side and watched just as the woman came into his view.

"Need a ride?" he called out to her over the rain, his voice deep and confident. The woman jumped slightly and looked to him. Mustang widened his eyes slightly at the sight of Riza Hawkeye's face, his First Lieutenant. "Hawkeye?" he asked curiously. Shaking his head, he became serious.

"Get in!" he told her firmly. Riza didn't hesitate for a second. She walked up to his navy blue car, opened the passenger door and sat down, quickly closing the door and rolling her window up. Roy took notice, obviously, she was soaked; her hair was damp and down as a few strands clung to her face and neck, as did her bangs slightly. The dog in her arms was poor little Black Hayate; the small dog was already curled into a ball and shivering from the cold he felt from his damp fur. Roy felt sympathy for him.

"You alright?" he asked softly, concern showing every so slightly in his voice. Riza looked to him, droplets falling from strands of her bangs.

"We're fine," she replied in her usual stern voice before turning her attention back to her dog. Her voice said she was fine but Roy could easily tell she was freezing just as much as Hayate. Currently wearing a white, long-sleeved button-up shirt, deep blue jeans and black shoes, Roy decided that his guests needed the warmth more that him. He began to unbutton his white shirt, having a white tank top underneath; he took it off and offered it to his Lieutenant. The blonde looked at the offer and followed her gaze up to his eyes.

"Take it," he said. "You two must be cold." Carefully, Riza looked back to his hand before taking the shirt, her fingers gently brushing against his hand. Taking the cloth from him finally, she looked to her husky dog and shyly began drying the small canine, anxious about wetting Roy's shirt. That and his offer was…unexpected. Roy chuckled at this.

"You love that dog more than you love yourself," he remarked playfully as he began driving once more. Riza looked over at him.

"I can manage the cold; I'd rather help one in need than help myself," she said softly as she continued to gently dry the pup, who was very grateful for the newfound warmth. Roy smiled at her kindness and looked ahead. He figured he would now have to take Riza to her home. His smile faded into a serious frown. It suddenly turned very quiet.

He glanced at the blonde out of the corner of his eye. She had now finished drying Hayate and had begun doing the same with herself, running his shirt over her arms. His glance had now turned to a full-on stare as he watched her run _his_ shirt over her sleek legs, and then up to her hair. With her arms up, his gaze trailed down to her chest…she _had_ to be wearing a white shirt, didn't she? The rain had made the already-thin material of her blouse seem even thinner as Roy could clearly make out the outline of her white bra…

He caught himself in his actions and quickly shook his head, looking back to the road ahead, feeling a small bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck He had a pained smile on his face as he forced his previous thoughts away and tried desperately to get his mind out of his pants and back on the road. Riza apparently noticed his expression and spoke up.

"Colonel? Are you alright, sir?" she asked as she held his shirt to her chest and gave him a worried look. He let out a breath and nodded.

"I'm fine…" he muttered. "Just a little annoyed by the rain, I suppose…" he explained and his face becoming stern. Riza looked away from him, feeling guilty. Looking out the window, she noticed it was still raining heavily but she also realized she wasn't too far from her home. She felt bad for depriving Roy from being in his home, where he could be warm and away from this horrible weather. She slightly regretted taking his offer for the ride home. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she looked down to Hayate before speaking again.

"You can just leave me around here if you like," she said silently. Roy widened his eyes slightly at this and looked over at her. He could easily tell that her offer was half-hearted; her eyes were down and seemed sad.

"Why would you say that?" he questioned her as he reached an intersection and turned left.

"You didn't have to pick me up if you didn't want to," she told him sternly. Roy smiled and couldn't help but chuckle. Riza, surprisingly, widened her eyes and looked at him incredulously. "What's so funny!?" she demanded heatedly.

"To be honest," Roy began to respond as he stopped the car at a stop sign, knowing full-well he'd probably have a gun to his head with his response. "You were the last person I expected to find out in this weather. I thought you may have been…a damsel in distress," he said finally and looked at her through the corner of his ebony eyes, a sexy but cocky grin pulling at his lips and the same glowing in his eyes. Riza glared at him before looking away and attempting to open the door.

"Let me out," she demanded, not looking in his direction. Roy's smile faded.

"I'll take you home, Lieutenant, it's not a bother," he explained.

"I don't care," she told him irately. "I can take care of myself."

"I have no doubt in my mind of that," Mustang said suddenly, causing Riza to look back at him finally, waiting for what else he may have to say. "But I couldn't be able to live with myself if I left a beautiful woman out in the rain," he said to her, sincerity in his voice with a hint of his usual masculine cockiness. Riza's eyes drooped and she looked out her window once more. She wasn't sure whether to shoot him for flirting with her or worry about the heat she was beginning to feel at her cheeks…

She was tossed out of her thoughts when Roy began driving once more. She glanced at him through the corner of her eye before turning her attention back outside her window; they would be arriving to her home soon but a tiny part of her was begging for this ride to last longer. As much as she hated to admit it, she was enjoying the company; having only a small dog as a companion can get rather lonely sometimes. She liked being with Roy; it was very natural between them, even if he did act like a smug bastard more than half of the time. Though she'd probably never admit it, she actually liked that about him; it countered well with her always-stern personality and she mostly laughed and smiled inwardly about it. Just thinking about it made a small smile tug at her lips.

The Colonel got to thinking about his Lieutenant again. He, too, didn't want this little ride to end. He knew very well he was attracted to her—he'd just never admit it to anyone. That fatal attraction, however, was beginning to become a problem. She was his Lieutenant, meaning that he couldn't have a relationship with her due to the fact that he'd lose his job if anybody found out. Not that he was so sure she even felt the same about him; hell, for all he knew, she saw him as her Colonel first and an old friend second. Just that, though; just old comrades.

But the loneliness was finally getting to him; he was tired of one night stands and finding women that meant nothing to him, and never would. He knew Riza better than anyone, better than himself, some would argue. He liked that she kept him in check and that their differed personalities made them fit together so well. He tempted, much more often than not, to tell her that she was so much more to him than just a comrade; so much more than just his loyal Lieutenant. Tell her that he…

Before he knew it, they had reached her home. Sighing, Roy stopped the car and looked to the blonde and her dog. He noticed that the rain had let up a little but it would most likely be like this for the rest of the day. Riza looked up to him, grabbing his shirt, which had been wrapped around Black Hayate, and handing it to her Colonel.

"Thank you," she said gratefully but quietly. Roy raised his hand to her.

"Keep it, so you don't get wet," he said sincerely. Riza brought his shirt down and smiled gratefully before opening her door, letting Hayate exit before she, and pulling Roy's shirt over her head. Closing the passenger door, she began heading to the front door of her home.

Temptation sometimes has a funny way of making you do something without thinking. As Roy watched his beloved Lieutenant walk away from him, he felt his grip on the steering wheel tighten as he was torn between what to do. Without thinking, he quickly got out of the car, closing the door and heading for Riza. She apparently heard him because she turned around and gave him a curious look.

"Sir, what're you,"—she didn't have time to finish her question as Roy came up to her, quickly wrapped one arm around her waist, grabbed her left wrist with his free hand, and pulled his lips into hers, his eyes tensing and a bead of sweat rolling down the back of his neck. Riza's eyes couldn't have widened anymore at the feeling of his lips against hers and his tongue exploring every possible part of her mouth that he could find. She felt his grip tense and her cheeks begin to heat up again, except much worse than before. She was positive that her cheeks must've been a deep crimson by now. Before she could decide whether or not to kiss back, he pulled his lips away from hers and stared into her eyes, a blush, surprisingly, tinting his cheeks.

"I apologize, Lieutenant, but…" he began, very unsure of what words to use but suddenly not caring about anything in the world but him and his amber-eyed comrade. About him and the beautiful love they could have together, the amazing feeling he felt right here, right now, as he held her in his arms and felt the rain trickling down his bare arms and her skin against his own.

"I love you," he said to her finally, his eyes full of determination and his grip, once more, tensing. He saw her eyes widen before him in an expression that he had only see once or twice in his life. For a few moments, she was left speechless, trying to figure out what in the world she could possibly say to him.

"Colonel…" she mustered finally. "The…the fraternization rule…we can't,"—"I don't care," he interrupted immediately and brought her closer to him.

"I want to be with you, Riza Hawkeye; I want to wake up every morning to your face and be able to hold you while you sleep, and tell you everyday how much you mean to me. Damn it, woman, I love you and no damn rule is going to stop me _from _loving you!" he explained to her heatedly. Riza was beyond awestruck at this point as he felt the emotion in his voice cut into her very soul. The hardest part was that she needed to pull away from him…but couldn't bring herself to do it. Her head drooped, unsure of what to do and torn between her duty and her feelings.

Roy sensed her confusion and softened his grip on her, as well as his voice as he began to speak once more.

"Please, Riza," he mumbled as he kissed her lips gently, once again, and began making his way down to her neck. "I love you…I'm standing here in the rain, not caring who sees and risking my job for you…what more do you want from me?" he questioned gently, placing another kiss on her soft neck. His hand let go of her wrist and snaked its way around her waist. His words, with his deep voice so soft, made Riza want to just melt into him. So, that's what she did; feeling the freedom of her hand, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

For what they both wanted to be forever, they held onto each other, eyes closed and contently breathing in their scent. It was silent between them, with the exception of the light rain falling around them.

"Are we crazy?" Riza asked him suddenly, in a very quiet tone. Roy looked to her curiously through the corner of his eye.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Are we crazy for finding love like this?" she asked him and held him more tightly. The ebony-eyed man simply smiled at her.

"Love can be a crazy thing," he replied to her. "So, if I'm crazy for loving you…" he began.

"That's fine by me."

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, it's been a while since I've written something XD Anywaythis took me like two days to write :P It's my first full-on Royai piece so please be nice with reviews. I apologize for any OOC-ness but I still hope, whoever reads, will still like it :D Please R&R, constructive criticism, no flames ;) thanks!

**SPOILER**

Also, this is more or less manga-based :P just because Roy still has his eye in the manga T.T


End file.
